This is a multicenter, double-blind, randomized study which proposes to establish the efficacy and safety of fluvoxamine CR (controlled release fluvoxamine maleate) (100 mg to 300 mg/day) compared to placebo for a 12-week period in adults with obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) meeting Diagnostic and Statistical Manual 4th edition (DSM-IV) criteria.